


505

by SpooktacularMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Human AU, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: “He only meant to snoop in his brother’s closet to get some dirt on him. It was pay back for Nines’ earlier stunt that embarrassed Connor in front of Markus. But now..Now he was hiding out, waiting for Nines to leave so he could slip away unnoticed.“





	505

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many wonderful stories I have read here and on Tumblr featuring the ever lovely pairing that is RK1700. 
> 
> Title taken from the Arctic Monkey song “505”. 
> 
> Excuse any mistakes as this was written on my phone fairly quickly and unbetaed. I hope you enjoy! :)

He couldn’t believe it. He only meant to snoop in his brother’s closet to get some dirt on him. It was pay back for Nines’ earlier stunt that embarrassed Connor in front of Markus. But now.. 

Now he was hiding out, waiting for Nines to leave so he could slip away unnoticed.

The younger, more stoic brother reclined on the bed before shimmying out of his underwear and sweats. Connor’s eyes widened as he took in Nines biting his lip, cheeks flushed as his right hand began to stroke his half hard cock. 

Connor couldn’t tear his eyes away. Nines was huge! Of course not only did he have to be taller and broader than him, but even his dick was bigger. Nines gave a low groan as he slowed his stroking to a soft teasing drag of fingertips against the swollen head of his prick. He fingered the slit, precum oozing out and coating his fingers. Nines panted but kept up the slow teasing with more light touches to the shaft while the left hand rolled his balls before gently tugging them. 

He tossed his head back with a low “Fuck”. 

Connor watched as Nines dragged his palm underneath the shaft before slowly starting to fuck up into his hand. He felt shameful arousal twisting in his gut at the sight as his own dick began to harden in his shorts. 

“That’s it, baby,” Nines called out in a voice made of sin, “wanna suck on my cock don’t you?

Another slow stutter of his hips had him hissing, “You’ve got such a pretty fucking mouth, Connor.”

Connor felt a surge of arousal flood his body so quickly it felt like he was going to pass out. That phrase went straight to his dick. There’s no way he just heard Nines correctly. He glanced down his own body and saw he was starting to leak through his shorts. He couldn’t jerk it now without his brother hearing the wet sounds. Connor whined to himself in frustration. 

Nines had now begun to fist his cock a little more roughly, “Want me to fill you up? Get you all nice and stretched out on my cock?”

Connor stifled a whimper by biting into the meat of his hand. He swallowed thickly at the thought of getting caught WATCHING Nines. Maybe Nines would punish him.. make him get on his knees, slip the tip of that hard cock past his lips, make him choke on that thick length. God, how messed up was it to think this way? Connor palmed himself through his shorts, feeling more turned on than ever before in his life. 

Another low groan pulled his attention back to reality. 

“That’s it, oh fuck! Work yourself on that cock. Fuck, Connor, so fucking good for me. My good boy..”

Connor’s knees felt weak and he braced himself with his free hand. Nines seemed to be checking all of his boxes. If he felt sinfully good to feel this way, at least Nines was going straight to hell with him. 

Connor’s mouth watered to watch the shiny head peek out of Nines fist on every stroke, teasing him with the promise of slick cum coating his tongue if he only dared to leave the safety of the closet for a taste. He slid the waistband of his shorts and underwear down and began to stroke his own cock in time with his brother. He lifted the bottom of his shirt up and held it in his mouth to stifle his whines and moans. 

He began to softly stroke himself, blushing at the shlick shlick shlick sound filling the closet. Returning his attention back to Nines, he could see his brother eagerly thrusting into his fist growling in satisfaction.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Hnn. You take it so well, baby. Such a tight hole just for me.”

There was no way Connor was going to last if Nines kept talking like that. Like he knew Connor was there, aching for what he was offering. He made an effort to slow his strokes, reigning in the urge to snap his hips into his slick palm. 

“Want me to keep fucking this wet hole, huh? You like your brother filling you up over and over?”

Yes yes yes! Connor chanted in his head. God he wanted it more than anything right now. Please he wanted to beg. Please Nines give it to me. He bit down harder on the shirt between his teeth. 

“I’m going to dump my entire load into you,” Nines grit out, thrusting his hips harder, “gonna cream your tight little hole just how you like.”

Connor could feel his legs trembling, threatening to give out. He pulled in a shaky breath through his nose and dragged his hand completely away from his aching length. If he continued, there’s no way he would be able to stay standing. He let his shirt drop from his mouth and righted his shorts, cheeks flushed at the obscene tent caused by his arousal. 

Giving his head a slight shake, he turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. 

Nines had shed his shirt and was propped halfway up the headboard, eyes closed as he stroked himself faster to completion. 

“Yes, fuck,” he groaned out as ropes of cum spurted across his abs and chest. 

Connor trapped a moan behind his teeth. He watched as Nines slumped bonelessly against the sheets. After a few minutes, his grey eyes slid open as he groped around for his discarded shirt and wiped up the mess. Standing, Nines tossed his shirt in the hamper and made his way out of the room. Connor could hear him tread down the hall to the shared bathroom. 

Once the bathroom door clicked closed, Connor made a mad dash back to his room, shut and locked the door. Leaning against the wood, he quickly pulled his throbbing cock out and picked up where he left off. He let out a low moan as he stroked himself. It didn’t take long for him to come, legs shaking as he made a mess all over his hand and clothes. 

Sighing, he shed his clothes, wiping his hand on the shorts and slipped them into the dirty laundry hamper. He pulled on a pair of boxers and flopped down onto his bed. 

Connor felt conflicted. One, he just watched his brother get off to thoughts of him, and two, he just got off to his brother getting off. So, that just made them both fucked up right? But didn’t the saying go, no harm no foul? Connor ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He’ll just have to confront Nines and have an awkward conversation over the single most hottest thing he’s ever witnessed in his life. He rolled his eyes. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> May add on to this at a later date; I have a half cooked up idea for a follow up chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
